Hidden Love
by FutureDetective12
Summary: Elliot and Olivia were married and had children but they got divorced. They both still love each other but they can't see it. The person that can see it is there daughter and she makes it her mission to get them back together. Full summary inside. Eventual EO!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot were married and had two daughters and a son, Greenly who is thirteen years old, and the twins, Lilliana and William, who are three years old. They got divorced six months ago but they are still in love. The only problem is they can't see it, only there daughter can. She makes it her mission to get her parents to stop fighting long enough to see what they feel. But can she do it? Or will one event rip apart everything that she has helped to build back and leave her family in ruins?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit**

**A/N): Elliot has Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins. NO ELI! Elliot and Olivia are around 41 and 38. Elliot did not leave because he shot Jenna, he left because of the divorce and he didn't retire he moved to Queens SVU.**

**HORRIBLE title , I know. Might change it later.**

**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story and I hope you like it. It's just an idea that popped up in my head. Please review. I appreciate your ideas and criticism. ENJOY! :)**

CHAPTER 1: Getting there

Nobody's P.O.V

Greenly woke up to the sound of yelling first thing Saturday morning. She heard this almost every time her dad came over and frankly, she was really sick of it. When she had finally had enough of their yelling and screaming she got out of bed started to walk into the living room but decided to check on her brother and sister first.

When she walked into William's room she knew before she got in there that he was still asleep. It was mornings like this that she was glad he was such a heavy sleeper, her sister on the other hand was a light sleeper like herself and their mom. Opening the door to Lilliana's room Greenly heard her crying and knew that their mom and dad's screaming had woken her up also.

She walked over to her little sister's bed and bent down beside her.

"Hey, babygirl. It'll be okay, please stop crying." Greenly said as she rubbed circles onto her sisters back.

"Can't." said Lilliana with a sniffle. "Mommy and Daddy won't stop fighting. Sissy please make them stop."

"Okay Lilli, I'll go try and make them stop. Do you want me to get you some juice or something first?" Greenly asked her sister. It broke her heart to see her and William cry because their parents were to immature to talk things out like adults.

"Apple, please." Lilli said sadly.

"Me too?" she heard from the doorway. When she looked toward it she saw Will standing there with tears prickling at his eyes.

"Yeah. You too." she said as she walked over and picked him up before walking over to Lilli's bed and sitting him on it. "I'll be right back."

She went downstairs and got their juice. She took it to them and when she got back downstairs her parents were _still _fighting. 'Leave it to them to be to stubborn to quit fighting' she thought as she made her way into the living room where they were. When they didn't notice her walk into the room and just continued yelling Greenly began to get really pissed off.

"HEY!" she finally yelled at them. She didn't want her siblings to hear her yelling to but this was the only way they would listen to her. Both of her parents turned around and stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Why are you fighting?" she asked in a quieter voice now that she had gotten their attention.

"It doesn't matter." " Don't worry about it" came her parents replies in unison.

Greenly couldn't believe what they were saying to her. "Yes it does matter and I _have _to worry about it! I had to start worrying about it when you guys became to immature to talk things out like adult and started yelling. Lilli and Will are upstairs crying right now because they want their mommy and daddy to stop fighting! And I heard what you were fighting about, you should hear yourselves. Do you realize how stupid you sound? Now I know that was disrespectful and I'm sorry but I can't deal with walking into the twin's rooms anymore and seeing them crying like that, and I hate to say this but if you guys can't be around each other without getting into a screaming match then you need to go to court and get an agreement set up where you _don't _have to see each other. But just think about what it will do to Lilli and Will if that happens. They are never going to know what a real family is like and that is the worst thing you can do to them. You need to work it out. If not for yourselves then for them... and for me, because I'm sick of being the adult when you guys fight." she said as tears stung at her eyes. She wiped them away and walked off before her parents could say anything.

With tears that mirrored Greenly's Olivia dropped onto the couch with a sigh. "What have we done?" she asked, more to herself than to Elliot.

"I have no idea." Elliot answered with a sigh. "I'm gonna go help the kids get ready for the game and when we get back to my place and they go to bed then you can come over and we will sit down and talk like adults.

"Kay." Olivia barely whispered and Elliot turned to go upstairs.

When he walked into Lilli's room the sight he saw broke his heart. His oldest daughter was sitting on the bed, rocking her little siblings in her lap as she tried to comfort them. He could see that they had all three been crying but they had all just about stopped. 'How could I have done this to them? To Olivia? They are my kids and she is the love of my life.' he thought to himself as he stood there and watched the sight before him.

The fact that he was still in love with Olivia was not something that he let people know but it was also not something that he denied to himself. Olivia was his soul mate and he would remarry her without a second thought but there was no way in hell that she would give him another chance. At least this is what Elliot thought, little did he know that Olivia was downstairs having thoughts pretty similar to his.

He was so busy thinking that he didn't realize that his kids had noticed him standing in the doorway until Lilli came up to him and tapped him on the leg.

"What is it princess?" he asked her as he picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Daddy are you and mommy done fighting now?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yeah baby, no more fighting I promise. Hey, I came up here to ask if you guys still wanted to go see Dickie play baseball today?" he asked them even though he knew they might not after what they had heard this morning.

"Dickie!" Will said smiling as he ran over to Elliot and reached up so he could be held too. Smiling, Elliot looked over at Lilli. "What about you Princess?" he asked.

She made her 'thinking face' and was silent for a moment before she answered. "I'll go if my sissy goes."

"Wadaya say Green?" he asked her with a smile, hoping that she wasn't so upset that she wouldn't go to the game for Dickie.

With a smile that Elliot knew was fake she nodded and walked out of the room to get dressed, leaving Elliot to help the twins get ready.

On the way to the game they had to stop and pick up Lizzie and Kathleen. Maureen was going but she had a big test coming up and had to study. When they pulled up to the apartment that Maureen and Kathleen shared, Elliot honked the horn and Kathleen and Lizzie came walking out.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked Lizzie as they got into the car.

"I spent the night since we were all riding to the game together." Lizzie told him with a smile.

The rest of the car ride was filled with the sounds of three different conversations. On the way to the game they hit a traffic jam and ended up being about fifteen minutes late, but Dickie was glad to see that they finally made it.

After the game was over, they all went out to get pizza. With some convincing from Kathleen and Lizzie, Elliot finally decided to take them to the mall. When the girls got done shopping, Dickie and Will wanted to go bowling. They ended up making a day out of things. When they finally got into the car to head home it was about 7:30. Elliot dropped Kathleen off at her apartment and took Lizzie and Dickie to Kathy's.

Most of the car ride back to Elliot's apartment was silent. The twins fell asleep in the car on the way to drop off Kathleen and Elliot had no clue what to say to Greenly after what had happened earlier that morning. After about fifteen minutes of complete silence, Elliot decided to tell her about what he and Olivia had planned for the night.

"Hey Green?" he said, unsure if she would talk to him since she had pretty much avoided him all day. He was surprised when she actually answered him.

"Yeah?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I wanted to tell you that your mother and I were planning to have a talk after you guys went to bed tonight. We are just going to _talk_. No yelling what so ever, I promise. Babygirl, what you said this morning made us realize what we are doing to you guys. I'm really sorry and there is no excuse for what we have put you guys through in the last few months. To be honest with you I don't even know why we have been fighting, I've been going crazy these last few months. I don't know what to do without you guys and your mother. You guys have been the glue that held me together these last thirteen years and I don't know what to do without you." Elliot told her and he could feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Daddy I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on mom too. The thing is you guys have _never_ yelled at each other, you always talked things out and that worked for the ten years that you were married." as she said this Elliot could hear the tears forming in her voice. He thought that she was done talking to him and was going to get out of the car since they had just arrived at the apartment, but she continued. "I don't know what happened between you guys, since you won't even tell me the _real_ reason that you guys got divorced. But what I do know that it had to be pretty bad for you to start yelling and get a divorce because it's obvious that you guys still..." With that she stopped talking and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's obvious Green?" her father asked, thankful that she was finally opening up to him.

"Nothing. If you can't see it then I won't tell you." she said and wiped the tears from her eyes before getting out of the car, opening the back door, and getting her brother out. Elliot watched as she walked into the apartment building with her brother on her hip.

Sighing, Elliot got Lilliana out of the car and walked into the apartment building himself. On the way up he had a thought. What if Greenly knew that he was still in love with Olivia? But she couldn't right? At this point Elliot had absolutly no idea.

When he got up to the apartment he saw that Greenly had used her key to get in. When he walked into the room that the twins shared at his apartment her saw that she had already put William in his bed. He laid Lilliana down in hers before walking towards Greenly's room.

He lightly knocked on the door and then entered her room. When he did he saw her laying in her bed looking at him. He went and sat down on the edge beside her. "Can we talk?" he asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Come talk to me after you talk to mom." she said and rolled over to face the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I think I did pretty good for my first story, 4 favs and 3 reviews. :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

Outside of the apartment Olivia was sitting in her car trying to work up the courage to go in and talk to Elliot and the willpower not to yell at him. She hated it when they yelled at each other. It broke her a little bit more each time, she was in love with the man for Christ's sake. Thinking about it now she really hated herself because of the reason they got divorced.

They had told the kids that they just stopped getting along but the real reason was that she had miscarried a baby and instead of talking to each other and letting their feelings out they kept them all bottled in until one day when they both exploded. From that day on they couldn't even speak to each other without it turning to a screaming match and they decided that a divorce would be better for there kids but it only made things worse because they had to hold in there feelings for each other and it was killing both of them.

Olivia wished now that she had just opened up to him maybe they wouldn't even be in this mess. They could still be together and happy and maybe even have a new baby on the way.

After about ten minutes of thinking if what it would be like if they were still together, Olivia finally got out of her car and made her way into Elliot's apartment building.

When she got to his apartment she knocked on the door and waited for Elliot to open it. When he finally did the nervousness that Olivia felt was overwhelming.

"Hey Liv." he said as he backed up so she could walk into the apartment when she did he closed the door and walked over to the couch to sit down, knowing she would follow.

"Hi El." She said as she followed him into the apartment.

"So... Let's talk" said Elliot awkwardly, unsure of what they needed to talk about.

Slowly, she let out a breath and began speaking. "El, I think we should talk about the baby. I know you probably don't want to but the only reason we even got divorced is because we held it in and..." she trailed off, wiped the tears from her eyes and continued, "and I can't hold it in anymore El." by the time she finished the few stray tears that Elliot saw while ago had transformed into full blown tears and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Before he could change his mind, Elliot slid over towards Olivia and took her into his arms and before long he was crying too. After he had stopped crying and wiped the last of Olivia's tears they began to talk.

Meanwhile Greenly was upstairs in her room listening to her iPod and waiting for either her mom or dad to come upstairs and fill her in on what they had discussed. She listened and listened for the yelling to start but it didn't and this made her really happy.

She waited for over an hour for her parents to finish talking and when she finally heard her door creak open and saw her mother walk in she didn't know whether to be happy or nervous.

"Hi babygirl." Olivia said as she stroked her daughters back. "Me and your dad talked things out. Would you mind coming downstairs so we can talk with you?"

"Yeah. I'll come down." Greenly answered in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Wait. Your father said that you told him how you felt about all the yelling and everything, but he also said that you told him that something else. It's obvious that we still what baby?" she asked and this made Olivia wonder if Greenly knew about the feelings she still had for Elliot.

"Momma, I already talked to dad and when we get home then I'll talk to you, but right now can we just go downstairs?" she asked and headed downstairs without waiting for an answer.

When Olivia got downstairs she saw Greenly and Elliot standing in the middle of the couch hugging each other. She was glad to see this because they had not been getting along at all since the divorce and it was nice to see them finally showing some love towards each other.

When they finally broke apart and saw Olivia standing there watching them they both walked over to her and enveloped her into an embrace.

They stood there wrapped in the hug for a while and when they finally broke apart they walked over to the couch to begin their talk.

"Green, we think it's about time that you know the real reason that me and your mother split."

"The truth this time?" she said with an eye roll.

"Yes, the truth. The reason that your dad and I got divorced is that I miscarried a baby and-" she started but was interrupted by Greenly.

"You l-lost a b-baby?" she choked out and could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah but the real reason is that after-" she was interrupted by her daughter again.

"I know the rest, because I know you two. After you lost the b-baby you two both held in your feelings and when you had finally both had enough you exploded and then you started yelling and it led to you thinking that the only way to fix it was to get a divorce. If you would have talked it out then you wouldn't be divorced right now and you both know that and you wish more than anything that you had realized that before." with that last sentence Greenly saw the realization in her father's eyes and she knew that her finally understood what she had been trying to tell him since the divorce.

Elliot now knew that Olivia's feelings for him hadn't died, but he also knew that she didn't know that he still had feelings for her. Just like Greenly could tell that he knew by his eyes, he could tell that she didn't know by hers.

"That is almost the exact same thing we were going to tell you." said Olivia with a soft smile.

"Well, I know you guys so-"Greenly began but was interrupted by the ringing of her mother's cell phone.

"Benson." Olivia answered and Greenly knew it was work and that her mother would have to leave. Her face fell and she could feel herself getting upset. 'Just when I was getting somewhere' she thought to herself. Elliot's face mirrored hers as he to realized that this was a case call and Olivia would have to leave.

When Olivia saw the look on her daughter's face she immediately regretted even answering her phone. They were finally beginning to fix this whole mess and now she had to go to work. Looking at Elliot, she saw the same look on his face. 'Is he actually upset that I have to leave' she thought.

Standing up from the couch she looked from her daughter to Elliot and said "That was work. I'm really sorry but I have to go. Bye babygirl, bye El.

"Bye momma. See you later. Love you." her daughter said as she stood from the couch and gave her a hug.

"Love you too." she told her daughter as she watched her walk upstairs.

When her daughter had finally disappeared she turned to Elliot. ""I'll walk you out." he said as he got up and lead her towards the door.

"Thanks for coming tonight." he said as she stood on the other side of the doorway looking at him.

"I'm glad we worked things out. Well, I better get going now."

"Okay, see you." he said, "Love you" he whispered after the door had closed, and Olivia did the same on the other side.

* * *

**Okayyy.. so this is not what I had planned for this chapter but in order for the story to go how I want it, Elliot, Olivia, and Greenly have to have a little bonding time. Sometime in the next few chapters something is going to happen that you are NOT expecting. **

**Since this chapter wasn't all that great I will try to update again sometime tomorrow. **

**Please review, good comments or bad. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is the third chapter. It has some EO and I hope you like it. ;)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**MichelleBell16- I'm glad you like my story. I've read all of your EO ones and I absolutely LOVE them. Thanks for reading! **

**Guest2- Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I have a new laptop that I'm not completely sure how to use yet and on top of that it is messing up and it's all I can do to even update the story. Whenever I get the proofreader to actually work correctly then I'll use it. **

**Elliotandoliviababies- I'm glad you like the story. Elliot and Olivia have some ALONE bonding time in this chapter and they do get one step closer to saying I love you to each others face BUT remember that _event_ that I told you about in the summary? Welp, it's coming! :) Thanks for reading.**

**BeautifulBenson4015- They will get together soon enough. Thanks for the review! Is this update soon enough?**

**Told you I would try to update sometime today. :) Here it is. ENJOY! Please review.**

**Chapters will start getting longer! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day Olivia and Elliot were at work so, as usual, Kathleen was staying with their kids. That night Elliot was suppose to come over and the five of them were suppose to have a movie night. Greenly and Olivia hadn't had there talk yet. They were waiting until Saturday when Olivia had the day off. The plan was to drop off Lilli and Will at daycare and for them to have there talk and then spend the rest of the day together because they hadn't done that since the twins were still babies.

At 6:00 Olivia came home and Kathleen left because she had a test tomorrow and she needed to study. They ordered pizza and waited for Elliot to arrive.

He arrived about fifteen minutes after the pizza came and they all settled down for their night of movies with Olivia, William, and Greenly on the couch and Elliot and Lilliana in the recliner. They started with the twins pick which was Monster's Inc.

After two Disney movies, the twins could hardly hold their eyes open and couldn't care less what the next movie was so they decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean.

Halfway through the movie the twins were hard and fast asleep so Elliot and Olivia decided to take them to bed. When they got downstairs they saw that Greenly had migrated over to the recliner and since the love seat was full of clothes that had been folded earlier that day, Elliot and Olivia had no choice but to sit on the couch together. Looking over at Greenly after they sat down they saw her smirking with her eyes still glued to the tv and they both let out a small chuckle.

They sat down on the couch together and went back to watching the movie.

Two movies later, Greenly looked over at her parents to see that Elliot had his arm around Olivia and that she had hers flung carelessly over his torso. They both had huge smiles on their faces. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face as she watched them. She decided to go to bed and leave her parents to watch the rest of the movie alone so she got out of the recliner and said a quick 'night guys' before going upstairs to her room.

As she crawled into her bed she felt overwhelming happiness. Little did she know what was happening downstairs would make her ten times happier.

* * *

The movie had ended and neither Elliot or Olivia wanted to get up but they were both so tired they could barely hold their eyes open. Finally when Olivia couldn't keep herself from dosing off, she got up and turned on the lamp before turning off the movie.

With a huge yawn, Elliot got off of the couch. "Guess I better get going. I'm so tired I can barely hold my eyes open." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, El." said Olivia. "I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. Stay here, you can take the bed."

"Livia, I'm not kicking you out of our bed." he said before it registered in his mind that it wasn't there bed anymore. "Your bed I mean." but he wished he didn't and Olivia did to.

"Well then I'll sleep in it with you." she blurted out before she had the chance to change her mind.

"Are you sure Livvy? 'Cause if your not then I'll take the couch." he said, silently praying that she wanted to do this as much as she did.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on. I think I have an old pair of your sweats that you can sleep in." She knew that she had a pair, she had shirts too. They still smelled like Elliot and she slept in them almost every night so that she could feel close to him.

After they had both changed into their pajamas they both awkwardly on either side of the bed until Olivia got tired of the awkwardness and just climbed into the bed and not long after Elliot followed.

"Night Liv." Elliot said.

"Night El" she replied in a voice that was barely a whisper

'Love you' they both mouthed after they had turned away from each other.

The next morning Greenly walked downstairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she realized that her mother wasn't up yet she walked over to her mother's room and quietly opened the door.

When she saw her mom and dad spooning in bed with their hands intertwined and laying on her mother's abdomen, her jaw dropped twenty floors and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. Quietly she closed the door and glanced at the clock to check the time, 6:02. She decided to let them sleep in since they didn't have to be at work until 8:00.

At 6:45 Greenly had to get her parents up so that they would have time to get everything. She was glad that her dad always had a set of work clothes in the back of his car because if he didn't then she would have had to wake them up a while ago.

She expected to see them still sound asleep when she entered the bedroom but what she did see was her mom and dad in the middle of a make-out session on the bed.

Knowing it would get there attention she screamed "MY EYES!" and then burst out laughing. Elliot and Olivia on the other hand were looking at her with wide eyes and blushing furiously. "Well I see that got your attention. Now stop trying to swallow each other and get ready for work!"she said as she finished laughing.

"How much of that did you see?" both her parents said at the same time.

"Enough." she said with a smirk as she headed upstairs to wake her brother and sister.

Greenly was in the middle of getting cereal for the twins when her parents walked in fully dressed and about to leave for work.

"Morning." she said with a smile. "I see that you managed not to swallow each other long enough to get ready for work."

"Haha. Very funny." said Olivia as she started brewing coffee.

"Oh yeah, it's funny now. It won't be when you start having to take me in for regular sessions with Huang because every time I walk into a room I see my parents trying to eat each others faces off!" Greenly said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well if you weren't up at the crack of dawn _every single morning_ then you wouldn't have witnessed that. I mean seriously, you are the only teenager I know that is up this early during the summer." said Elliot.

"I can't help that I inherited insomnia from you two. IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!" She said with a grin.

Elliot opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his youngest daughter. "Daddy, why you and Mommy try to eat each other?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"We don't princess. You sister is just crazy." he whispered to Lilli.

"HEY!" Greenly said. "You need to learn to whisper dad."

"Wasn't trying to babe. Well, I gotta go or I'll be late for work. Bye guys." he said and gave them all a kiss on the head before rushing out the door.

"I better head out too. Bye my babies, love you." she said as she hugged the twins and then walked over to her eldest daughter. "Mrs. Hampton will look in on you today. Bye, love you."

Mrs. Hampton was there elderly neighbor that looked in on them when one of Elliot's kids couldn't.

"Later. Love you too." Greenly said to her mother before she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! :) Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Nothing really happens in this chapter so it's just kind of a filler. The good stuff starts in chapter 5. If I get a couple reviews then I'll update again tomorrow, already have it written.**

**Elliotandoliviababies- Yeah, sure did. Hope you liked it. I wasn't too sure about this chapter so I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading! (and reviewing) :)**

**Lawandordersvu- When the idea for her to walk in on them kissing popped into my head I wrote it and when I went back and read over it then I decided that it was a little too soon and deleted it but then I went back and read the other two chapters over and well they _were_ married and they _are_ still in love with each other so it can be like they just got caught up in the moment or something, and it won't be happening again for a while, so I rewrote it with less detail. Thanks for the review. ;)**

**Just a little side note- Indefatigable: AMAZING story! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Greenly had expected things to be unbearably awkward between her parents since the kiss but it turned out to be the opposite. They were getting along really well and Elliot had even started coming over more. Later today, Elliot and Olivia were both going to leave work early so they could all go bowling, Elliot's other kids included.

At around 5:00, Elliot left the 21st precinct and headed over to Kathy's to pick up his four oldest kids. They all piled into his black sedan and they drove towards Olivia's house. When they got there, Elliot saw Olivia's vehicle there and knew she was home.

They walked to the front door and Dickie knocked. In a few seconds they heard a little voice on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" he said and Elliot answered, "It's Daddy!" Will opened the door and ran straight past his brother and sisters, right into Elliot's open arms. "Hey daddy!" he said happily as Elliot lifted him up.

"Hey buddy! Where is your mommy and sisters?" he asked his son as he followed his other children into the house.

"Getting ready." he said with a bored face. "They are taking FOREVER!"

"That's how girls are little man." Dickie said as he walked past them and into the living room.

A few minutes later Lilli came down. "Hey Daddy, Lizzie, Dickie, Mo, Katie." she said as she gave each of them a small hug.

They all greeted her and them Elliot realized that she had came downstairs by herself. "Hey, princess? How did you get down the stairs?" he asked as he lifted her up onto his lap.

"I walked Daddy." she said giving him the 'DUH face'.

"Did you walk down by yourself?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy." she said in a quiet voice.

"Lilli, how many times have your Mommy and I told you not to come down the stairs by yourself?" Elliot asked in a fatherly tone.

"You tolded me lots of times Daddy, but mommy and sissy won't hurry and I was bored. I'm sorry Daddy." Lilli said, looking down at her feet.

"Baby, it's okay. Daddy and Mommy just don't want you getting hurt. Next time just play with your toys or something while you wait, okay?"

"Kay daddy. I promise." she said and kissed his cheek.

Just then they heard a voice calling Lilli from upstairs.

"She's down here!" Elliot yelled.

When Olivia got downstairs she found her daughter sitting in her Daddy's lap, playing with a Barbie doll. "Lil, how many times have I told you not to come downstairs by yourself?"

"Lots mommy." the youngest Stabler whispered as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"I already talked to her Liv." Elliot piped up.

"Okay, I just don't want you hurt my sweet baby." Olivia said as she lifted Lilli off of her father's lap.

"Kay mommy. Bowling time?" she asked in an excited voice.

"As soon as your sister gets finished." she answered.

"Dickie, Mo! Go get sissy!" Lilli said as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Yes ma'am!" they both answered before running upstairs to get their sister.

At the bowling alley they ended up playing three games, which were won by Dickie, Elliot, and Olivia, before calling it a night and going back to Olivia's apartment to order takeout. After they all ate, the twins went upstairs to play with toys while the older kids headed up to Greenly's room to watch 'Happy Gilmore'.

Left alone downstairs, Elliot and Olivia decided to go upstairs and spend some alone time with their twins.

They found them upstairs playing in a fold up tent. Lilli was in the floor playing with her American Girl doll and they were in matching pajamas. Will was playing with his transformers and had his cowboy hat on.

Elliot and Olivia caught each others eye and Elliot put a finger to his lips, signaling for Olivia not to say anything as he crawled over to where the twins were laying.

"BOO!" Elliot said as he sneaked up on the twins.

"Ah!" they both squealed as they tried to crawl away from Elliot while Olivia was standing in the doorway laughing as she watched the man she loved playing with two of their beautiful children.


	5. Chapter 5

**shilohharris- Glad you are enjoying it! Thanks for the review. Keep reading!**

**MichelleBell16- Here comes the talk. Thanks for reminding me. I had already written the whole chapter and then I read your review and realized that I forgot to write that scene. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! :) Let me know what you think of the talk.**

**Elliotandoliviababies- Yeah it is! :) thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Here is chapter 5. Thanks for all of the reviews. :) You guys are awesome. :)**

Chapter 5

By the time Saturday rolled around, Olivia was woken up first thing by one of her children running down the hall and into the bathroom. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to find Lilli throwing up in the toilet.

She walked over and knelt down beside her sick daughter. "Hey, baby. Are you okay?" she asked as she stroked Lilli's back.

"Sick mommy." said Lilli as she began to cry.

"Okay lovie, let's get you back into bed." Olivia said as she picked up her daughter and carried her back into her room.

After she got her settled, she placed a bucket at her daughter's bedside before heading downstairs to get her some medicine. She gave it to Lilli and left her in her room sleeping so that she could check on Greenly and Will.

Seeing that they were okay, she headed downstairs to make breakfast. She hadn't been downstairs for ten minutes when she heard the familiar noise of someone coming downstairs. By the noise on the steps she could tell it was Greenly because she was the only one of the kids that was so awake at this time of the morning.

"Morning momma!" she said happily as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Morning Greenly!" Olivia said as she was taking up the last pancake. "Go wake up your brother so we can eat please."

"Kay. What about Lilli?" she asked as she walked toward the stairs.

"She was throwing up this morning so leave her in bed."

"Okay then." said Greenly as she walked upstairs to get her brother.

They were almost finished with breakfast when Olivia's cell rang. "Hello." she said into the phone.

"_Hey, Liv!"_

"Hi, Case. What can I help you with?"

_"Me and Garrett are taking Vincent to the zoo today and he wanted to know if Will could come." _

"Hold on I'll ask." Olivia said into the phone before turning to her son. "Will, do you want to go to the zoo with Aunt Casey, Garrett, and Vincent today?" she asked him. Vincent was Casey and Garrett's four year old son and he and Will were best friends.

"YEAH" he said excitedly as he took the last bite of his pancakes.

"He would love that. Are you sure it's no trouble?" Olivia asked Casey.

_"No trouble at all. Can you have him ready in half an hour?"_

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go help him get ready, bye."

_"Bye, Liv. See you in a few"_

Olivia hung up the phone and put her plate in the sink before walking upstairs and into Greenly's room. "Looks like we have a change of plans today babe." she said as she walked over to sit on her daughter's bed.

"Yeah, we do. So why don't we just have a movie day today?"

"Sounds like a plan, but we're still going to have that talk first."

"Yeah, I know. We'll talk after Aunt Casey comes to get Will but he can't leave if he's not ready."

"Oh yeah! Guess I better go help him then." Olivia said, chuckling as she walked out of Greenly's room.

After Will had left with Casey and Olivia had made sure Lilli was okay, mother and daughter settled down in the living room so they could talk.

"Okay love, time to talk." Olivia said as she turned to face her daughter on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Greenly asked her mother.

"I want you to tell me what you think is obvious that your father and I can't see."

"Mom, I think you figured it out three days ago when you and dad were making out like teenagers on your bed."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, even though she knew good and well what her daughter meant.

"I'm talking about the fact that you guys are still in love with each other!"

"What? No! Your father and I are NOT still in love with each other. We just got caught up in the moment a didn't realize what we were doing. I mean we're divorced for goodness sake. There is no possible way that-"

"MOM!" Greenly interrupted. "Your rambling. Now you know just as well as I do that neither of you are the type of people to start making out just because. You told me the reason you and Dad got divorced and nowhere in your explanation did you say that you stopped loving him. And I know what your thinking. I can tell you for a fact that he didn't stop loving you either." Greenly said while looking her mother in the eye.

"H-how do you know?" Olivia choked out. Greenly knew her inside and out, there was no escaping this now.

"I can tell by the way you look at each other, you both have all the love in the world showing in your eyes. It's the kind of love that everybody dreams about, the love that you most of the time only find in fairy tales, and it's always there. I have watched you guys give each other those looks for as long as I can remember and no matter how much you guys fought I could still see the love when you caught each others eye. No matter how much you both try you can't hid it, because no matter how much you want it to the love will never go away." Greenly said and by this time the tears were falling from her mother's eyes but she was smiling.

"That's just what I needed. Thank you baby."

"Can we watch movies now? Greenly asked and Olivia laughed.

"Yeah baby. Go pick some out." she said.

"Already did." Greenly said smiling.

"Okay then. Let's watch!" Olivia said as she snuggled up beside her daughter so that they could have their lazy day.

At around 4:00, Casey and the guys decided to head home. Her and Garrett loaded the kids into the car and pulled out of the zoo parking lot.

They came to a red light and pulled the car to a stop. When the light turned to green Garrett pulled out into the intersection. He didn't notice the driver that was coming full speed towards their car until it was to late.

Back at the house the girls were still enjoying their movie day when Olivia's cell phone rang. "Hello." she answered.

_"Hello is this Olivia Stabler?" _the voice on the other end of the phone line said.

"Yes, this is she. How can I help you?"

_"Mrs. Stabler, I called to inform you that... there's been an accident."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here is chapter 6. I got a lot of follows on the last chapter but not as many reviews as I would like. Oh well! Thanks for reading. Please review.**

* * *

**Elliotandoliviababies- Well I haven't decided yet. :) Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

Chapter 6

After hanging up the phone Olivia told Greenly to take her sister and go get in the car. She grabbed her things off of the counter and locked the door before running full speed to the parking lot, opting to take the stairs because the elevator was taking to long.

She jumped into the driver's seat of the SUV and turned on her police siren so she could get there faster. She never drove like this with the kids in the car but right now she wasn't thinking. In ten minutes flat she was at the hospital.

When she stopped the car she grabbed Lilli from the back seat and took off towards the hospital doors with Greenly right behind her.

"Can I get information on William Stabler's condition?" Olivia asked when she finally made it to the front desk.

"What is your relationship to him?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm his mother." Olivia told the woman.

"They just took him into surgery to repair a brain bleed that he sustained when they were hit by the drunk driver. You can wait in the ER waiting room and someone will come and fill you in on his condition."

Slowly, Olivia walked into the waiting room completely dazed. She didn't even know that Greenly was calling her name until she got right in her face and loudly said "Mom!"

"Oh, sorry baby. What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at her daughter.

"What's going on?!" she said, backing away from her mother.

"Y-your brother was in a c-car accident. He has a brain bleed, that's all they told me at the desk." Olivia wiped tears from her eyes the whole time she was explaining things to her daughter.

Greenly was shocked. She walked over to the small couch that her sister was on and sat down beside her. She wasn't a person that prayed a lot, certainly not as much as she needed to, but right now it was the only thing she could think to do.

Meanwhile, Elliot had just received the call from the hospital and was running out of the precinct that housed the Queens SVU. He made it outside and jumped into his car before turning on his police siren and speeding out of the parking lot.

He was almost there when he rode up on a traffic jam. "Damn it!" he yelled while hitting the steering wheel.

His son was hurt and he wasn't going to waste time sitting in a traffic jam when his family needed him. Elliot pulled his car over to the side of the road and got out. He grabbed his phone and locked his doors before taking off running at full speed towards Mercy General.

Right after she had finished her prayer, Elliot came running into the waiting room. "Liv!" he yelled as he made his way over to her. "How is he?"

"I have no idea. The lady at the desk said someone would be here to talk to us but that was like half an hour ago and no one has come out yet." Olivia said as she stood up in front of Elliot and fell into his embrace. "What took you so long?" she asked through her tears.

Holding his ex-wife tight Elliot answered "I got stuck in traffic. I'm so sorry baby." he told her through tears of his own. Turning to his girls he said "Come here, guys." as he removed one arm from Olivia and held it out to them.

Both of his daughters stood up and walked over to them. Lilli climbed into his lap and Greenly sat down on the side of him that Olivia wasn't on. "Daddy what's happening?" Lilli whispered to him.

"Will was hurt very badly babygirl." he told her in a matching whisper.

"He be okay?" she asked in a nervous voice with a worried look on her face.

Elliot started to answer but was interrupted by a man calling for Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. "That's us Doctor." Olivia answered him and she stood up, followed by Greenly and Elliot who had Lilli in his arms.

"Is he okay Doc?" Elliot asked the man who had just introduced himself as Doctor Mason Kinlaw.

* * *

"You may want to sit back down."

Well what do you think so far? Will William live or die? What will happen with Elliot and Olivia? How will his two sisters handle things? COMING NEXT.


	7. Chapter 7

**I got some great reviews on the last chapter. Thanks guys!**

**Sha sha 9309- I'm glad your excited to find out. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Here you go! **

**Elliotandoliviababies- He isn't. Not yet anyways. Mwahahahaha! **

**Or else- Nice to know that you want him to live enough to threaten me. :) Just between me and you and whoever elsr reads this, there is like a 95% chance that he will.**

**Sexiibiach- thank you but it's no where near finished. ;)**

**This chapter is the only chapter that I am completely satisfied with. I wrote it like this the first time and didn't have to make any changes. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

**I'm going to try and update at least one more time before I leave for a five day camp on Monday but no promises. Anyways, here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

"What is it Doctor?" a very scared Olivia asked.

"Well the bleed was a bit worse than we originally thought. However we were still able to go in and stop it. He is stable now but we don't know when or if he will wake up. I'm sorry." the Doctor told them and they could none believe what they were hearing.

"C-can we see him?" Elliot eventually choked out.

"Yes, you may. Come with me, I'll show you to his room" Dr. Kinlaw said as he lead them to room 428 in the pediatrics ward. "This is it. Visiting hours end at 9:30, but one of you is welcome to stay the night in case he wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor. Can you tell me how the other three people that were in the car are doing?" Olivia asked when she remembered Will wasn't the only person involved in the accident.

"From what I've heard the woman has a concussion and the child has a broken arm but other than that and being pretty scratched up they are fine. The man was taken into surgery and is not doing so well." Dr. Kinlaw informed them and Olivia promised herself that she would go check on them later.

The four of them entered the room and sat down near Will. Elliot and Olivia each took one of his small hands in their larger ones. Lilli and Greenly sat in a chair at the end of the bed just looking at the seemingly lifeless body of their brother.

With one look at her mother Greenly could tell what she was thinking. Tears were falling from her eyes and she was completely dazed. She walked over and squatted down beside Olivia's chair. "Mom this is NOT your fault. The only person responsible for this is the drunk driver." she said in a soft voice. When she got no response she turned around and went to sit with her sister.

"Sissy why won't Will wake up?" she asked in her innocent three year old voice.

"Lil, he hurt his head really bad and it needs time to rest." she said sadly.

"Oh." was all she said and Greenly was glad she wasn't old enough to understand everything.

After sitting there for about three hours Elliot and Olivia were still not responding to anything they said. All they did was sit there and stare at Will and Lilli was getting restless.

"Sissy, hungry." she said as she tapped Greenly on the shoulder.

"Okay. Hold on just a minute Lil." she told her little sister and then turned to her parents, hoping to get a response from them this time. "Mom, Dad?" she asked but got no response yet again and she had had enough.

Standing up with her sister on her hip Greenly walked out of the hospital room and downstairs to the cafeteria to feed her sister. She got a sandwich and juice for Lilli and bottle of water for herself. While they were eating Greenly realized that she needed to call their family since apparently her parents weren't going to do it. After calling Nick, Amanda, Fin, Cragen, Munch, and her brother and sisters, she took a very tired Lilli back upstairs to Will's room. The squad had a huge case that required all of their attention and the other kids were on vacation with their mom in Florida.

Twenty-five minutes later, Lilli was fighting sleep because she hadn't had her goodnight song yet. Every night Elliot had to sing to her before she would sleep. If he wasn't there to do it in person then he called and did it over the phone but if she didn't have her song then she would become very irritable and stay awake until she passed out.

When she couldn't deal with her ill sister anymore, Greenly got up and walked over to her father because if her sister didn't go to sleep soon she was going to go insane. "Dad? Dad?! DAD!" the last try finally got his attention.

"What is it?" he asked looking up at his daughter.

"It's time for Lilli's goodnight song." she told him.

"Not tonight. Just tell her to go to sleep." Elliot said before turning his attention back to Will.

"Dad she won't go to sleep! You sing to her every night and you know that she won't sleep without it! All you two are doing is sitting there staring at Will. I understand that he's hurt and I would do anything to take his place but all of the sitting and staring in the world won't wake him up and you guys are forgetting that you have two other children!" by this time Greenly was very frustrated and things were finally starting to get to her.

"She will be fine for one night without a song. She's done it before." Elliot said without looking away from his youngest son.

"You weren't there to see what she was like when you didn't sing to her. I can't deal with it anymore. Daddy, please. I'm begging you, just go sing her the song so she'll go to sleep." the tears were falling now and she couldn't get them to stop. For the first time in a year things were going good and now this was happening. Will didn't deserve this. He was only a little boy.

Seeing how upset his daughter was, Elliot finally got up and went to sing Lilli her song.

While he was singing Greenly got up and slipped out of the room. She took the elevator down to the first floor and walked to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am, can you give me the room numbers for Casey, Garrett, and Vincent Martin?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked with a warm smile.

"Yes I am." she told the woman whose badge said Amy Lawson.

"Okay well Casey and Vincent were discharged earlier but Garrett is in room 512." she said while typing things into the computer.

"Thank you so much." Greenly told the nurse and got into the elevator to ride up to the fifth floor.

When she got there, she found the correct room and then softly knocked on the door. Entering the room she saw Casey sitting in the bedside chair holding a sleeping William and Garrett laying in the bed with several different wires attached to him, his leg in a cast, and stitches going across his forehead.

A sad looking Casey turned towards Greenly and gave her the smallest hint of a smile. "Hi. How is Will doing? I was going to go and see him but then I just couldn't bring myself to leave Garrett."

"He is in a coma right now and they are not sure why he is not waking up and it's the same with mom, I understand. How is Uncle Garrett doing?"

"Not so good. He has a fractured leg, a busted head, cracked ribs, and he had to get a blood transfusion. The other driver ran straight into his door."

"Have you and Vince eaten anything?" Greenly asked knowing that if Casey was like her parents she wasn't taking care of herself or her son.

"Yes. Garrett's parents stopped by a while ago and brought us something. Have you guys?"

"I took Lillie down to the cafeteria and got her a sandwich but Mom and Dad have been like statues this whole time.

"Well have you eaten?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No and I don't think I can. Listen, I'm gonna go and see if I can get mom or dad to take us home would you like me to take Vince? He can come home with us so he can sleep in a bed and not be ill in the morning."

"That would be great. Are you sure your parents don't mind?"

"No they won't mind, hand him over." Greenly said as she walked over to Casey and reached out for Vince.

After collecting him she walked back to the elevator and rode back down to the pediatrics floor. When she entered the room and found her mom sitting in a chair and holding a sleeping Lillie she was relieved. She laid Vince in the big chair and walked over to her mother. "Mom, can we go home now? I told Aunt Casey that we would take Vince with us so he could get a good nights sleep."

"Yeah baby, go say goodnight to your dad and brother, then we'll go." Olivia said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and stood up with Lillie.

Greenly walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear, "Stay strong little man. Sissy loves you so much." before kissing his forehead and turning towards Elliot.

"Night Daddy, I love you." she whispered to him while giving him a hug.

"Night my beautiful little girl. I love you too." he said hugging her back tightly.

She went back over to pick up Vince and the four of them headed out of the hospital and towards the car.

When they arrived home Greenly put Vince in Will's room and Olivia put Lilli

in her own. They ran into each other in the hallway on the way the their respective rooms and Greenly broke down. Olivia walked over and hugged her until she managed to calm her down enough she could talk.

"Mommy can I sleep in your bed?" she asked with a broken voice.

"Yes baby. Go put your sleep clothes on and then we'll go."

After they had both changed they climbed into Olivia's bed and she held her daughter while she cried. Greenly had been the strong one through all of this and it had finally broken her. She was the one to comfort her siblings when they fought, she helped them to stop fighting and work everything out, and now her baby brother was in the hospital and she had been the one taking care of her sister and making sure everything was taken care of. Her daughter was an amazing person but always having to handle things and take care of them had finally gotten to her and the only thing she could do was hold her while she cried and try to make things better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter focuses more on Greenly and Elliot's relationship. I figured that you should see how this is effecting her after everything that has been happening.**

**Well Greenly finally broke, but I think most of you knew that was coming. Please review. Thanks!**

Chapter 8

The next morning Elliot came to the house to have breakfast with his girls and Vince. They all sat down and ate together making some small talk. After they had eaten the kids went upstairs to change so they could head to the hospital with their mom while their dad went home to shower, eat, and sleep.

Sitting downstairs together, Elliot and Olivia had no idea what to say to each other. Finally Olivia brought up the subject of their daughter.

Upstairs Greenly finished dressing herself, her sister, and Vince. She left them upstairs playing and walked down to ask what time they were leaving. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she heard Elliot and Olivia talking in the living room.

"El, I think that you should take Greenly out and have a father daughter day or something. I don't mean today, I know that you need to go home but maybe tomorrow."

"Livia right now we have other things to worry about. Will is requiring all of our attention right now and when we're not with him then we will have to worry about work and taking care of ourselves." Elliot said as he cradled his head in his hands.

We also have to worry about the two other kids that are upstairs. They aren't just gonna go away or take care of themselves just because Will is sick. I know you may not have realized this but Greenly has been the adult in all of this mess. She was the one who made sure the twins were okay when we were fighting and she was the one who helped us to see that we needed to work us out and get us on friendly terms again. Last night when we were so caught up in everything we forgot about everything else and she was left to take care of Lilli and make sure that everything was okay with the others. She's thirteen, she should be out with friends doing careless stupid stuff not having to be a parent to her siblings. We have to start paying her more attention, please do this El, for our little girl." Olivia said trying to keep herself from getting frustrated.

"It's not like I've been trying to neglect her Liv. So much has been going on lately and last night all I could think was that we could loose another baby. As soon as Will wakes up then I'll take her camping, like we did when she was smaller except it'll be just the two of us. Right now though I feel like we need to set aside everything until our son is better."

"Did you not hear the doctor? There is a possibility that he won't ever wake up! What then? Are you just going to ignore them all together? Elliot no matter how much we stay at that hospital there is not a thing in this world that we can do to wake him up. Your daughters need you, they need a dad. Elliot I'm begging you, she really needs this."

"Stop! Your fighting again." Greenly said and they realized that they had been yelling. "Don't even worry about it anymore Dad. I don't even want to spend time with you anymore. Last night all I wanted was for you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, I just wanted my Daddy. But he doesn't want me so I guess I'll learn to live without him." She said with tears in her eyes and turned around to go back upstairs.

"Baby, wait! Of coarse I want you, your my little girl." Elliot said before she could leave the room.

"Then why is Momma having to beg you to spend one day with me? Why did you stop making an effort to get me to talk to you for three months after the divorce? Why did it take me crying for you to sing to Lilli last night? You didn't want me for the first year of my life and you don't want me now!" Greenly yelled and ran upstairs.

"Are you happy now? You have let her drift away for a while and now she's gone. You've really lost her this time." Olivia said sadly and went up the stairs to find her daughter.

She found her crying on the bathroom floor. Silently, she walked over and took her oldest daughter in her arms.

"Olivia can I have a few minutes alone with her?" someone asked from the doorway and they both turned their heads to see that it was Elliot.

"I think you need to leave." she told him simply.

"No momma, it's fine. I want to hear this." Greenly told Olivia.

After Olivia left, Elliot walked over and took her spot on the floor. "Green, I'm so very sorry that I've been neglecting you. Baby I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to loose you. Don't ever think that I don't want you because I wanted you for a long time. I have loved your Mom since the day I met her and having a baby with her is something I used to think could only happen in my dreams, but then you came along. I don't know what came over me the day your Mom told me she was pregnant with you, I was an ass and I was freaking out because I was not divorced from Kathy yet and she wanted to work things out so I told your mom that I didn't want you but it was a lie. She left the city and it took me forever to track her down after I realized what I had done because I wanted you more than anything in the world. The first time I got to hold you was when you were eleven months old and I fell in love the second your Mom handed you to me. I love you so much and I know that you probably can't forgive me right now but I do want you. You and your momma and the twins are the best things that have ever happened to me. I'm gonna go now but please call me when you get ready."

* * *

"Daddy wait!" Greenly called out after he had left the bathroom. When he reappeared she saw the tears in his eyes and knew that everything that he had just told her was the truth. "Hold me." she said to him and he sat down beside her and did just that.

**Hey! What do you think Elliot and Lilli's goodnight song should be? :)**

**I just started working on a new story so I hope you guys will read it after I get it posted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here comes chapter 8! Been at camp all week, just got back this afternoon and decided to update this and post the first chapter of another story that I've been working on. Hope you enjoy. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.**

**To the guest that left the last comment: Awwww! Yayy! I've always loved writing and been very passionate about it but I have never thought that it was good enough. That comment made my week! Thanks so much.**

* * *

Chapter 9

As the weeks passed William still had not woken up. Elliot had gone back to work and he and Olivia were having a small fight here and there. Greenly had one month left before she had to go back to school and Lilli was just getting extremely upset that her twin would not wake up.

It was Thursday night and the girls had just got home from the hospital. Olivia was cooking dinner while Greenly and Lilli were on the phone with their dad. "Momma can Daddy come over for dinner?" Greenly yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, ask him if he can go by the store and get Lilli some juice on the way here." Olivia yelled back to her.

"She said you can come and to ask if you can stop by the store and get Lilli some juice on the way here." Greenly said into the phone.

_"Okay, what kind does she want?" _Elliot asked.

"Grape Daddy!" Lilli yelled into the phone.

_"Okay, guys. Bye I love you both lots, see you soon!" _he said laughing.

In thirty minutes the girls were all sitting on the couch waiting for Elliot to arrive. When they heard a knock on the door Lilli jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to the door. "Is it Daddy?" she asked excitedly while trying to get the lock undone.

"Yes, now let me in!" Elliot said from the other side of the door.

"Mommy, open door!" Lilli said when she gave up trying to do it herself.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me little girl!" Olivia laughed as she walked over to the door.

"Daddy!" Lilli said as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hey baby, mommy, teenager." Elliot said as he gave each of them a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww! Slobber!" Olivia and Greenly said at the same time while wiping their cheeks.

"Hey! Don't hate on my kisses." Elliot laughed. "Here is your juice Lils, now I came here for food so feed me!" he said as he walked into the kitchen with his youngest daughter.

They all ate their dinner and then decided to watch a movie. Lilli and Greenly planted themselves on the love seat and Elliot and Olivia took the couch. Halfway through the movie Lilli was almost asleep on her sister's chest and Elliot and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch. He was laying down and she was on his chest. This was the most relaxed that either of them had been in a long time.

He was almost asleep himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked over he saw his youngest daughter. "Daddy, bedtime." she whispered to him.

"Okay princess." he said. He untangled himself from Olivia and went upstairs for bedtime with his daughter.

He carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed before he started his nightly ritual of singing to his baby.

When he finished he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night princess. Daddy loves you." he said to her before turning on her Cinderella night light and leaving the room.

Walking into the living room he saw Greenly getting ready to go upstairs herself. "You need me to tuck you in too?" he asked when she walked over to him.

"No Daddy I think that I can handle it."she told him with a laugh and went to give him a hug.

"Good night, love you. Oh and you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." she said to him and them laughed and walked upstairs.

He was starting to get his little girl back. She actually wanted to spend time with him and they were growing closer every day. She had even started calling him Daddy and that was something she didn't even do when she was little.

Walking back over to the couch he saw Olivia laying on her stomach with her eyes closed. "Livvy you need to go to bed ." he told her.

"No, I'm not tired I just had my eyes closed. Come on let's finish the movie." She moved over so that he could have his spot back but to her surprise he laid down and pulled her onto his chest.

"Making yourself comfortable?" she asked him with a laugh.

"Yes." he said smiling down at her. "If I'm hanging around for a movie marathon then your gonna make me comfortable." he told her.

She laid her head back down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Closing her eyes she imagined that this was all a dream and they were still happily married. The movie went off and Elliot thought she was asleep so he turned off the tv and pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch to cover them up.

Once he had them both situated he kissed her forehead and whispered "Love you" before closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. He was almost there when her just barely heard Olivia whisper back to him "Love you too."

Hearing this made his heart beat so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest. She said it! She actually admitted it! Those were the words he had wanted to hear out of her mouth for months and she had finally said it.

They both went to sleep with a smile on their faces. All of the troubles that they had were forgotten as they laid in each others arms.

Back at the hospital, the night shift nurse was checking Will's vitals. She had been his nurse since he was brought in and he was very special to her. After she finished she took his hand and said "Little man you need to try and wake up soon. You have lots of family that loves you and they need you to wake up."

She squeezed his hand and then started to let go when she felt something. He had squeezed her hand back.

The next morning the four Stablers got up a 7:00 to go see Will at the hospital. Elliot and Olivia had made any and every excuse to touch each other all morning and this did not go unnoticed by their oldest daughter.

"You guys are awful touchy feely this morning." she said to her mother after Elliot had gone upstairs to help Lilli get dressed. "What happened last night? I told Dad to behave!"

"Nothing happened babe. We just watched the movie and fell asleep on the couch." she said, hoping that for once her daughter wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying.

"Yeah, sure." she said and Olivia knew she was busted. "Well I'm gonna go get dressed." Greenly turned around and started walking towards the stairs before she started singing. "Momma and Daddy sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes _re_marriage-" she was cut off by her mom. "Just go get dressed!" she told Greenly laughing.

"Somebody's in denial!" Greenly called back down the stairs with laughter in her voice.

When they were all dressed and downstairs everyone got their things and loaded up into the SUV and driving heading to the hospital.

When they got off of the elevator and started to walk into Will's room they were interrupted by the sound of a nurse's voice. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes ma'am what is it?" Elliot asked the nurse.

"Will is responsive. Last night when the night shift nurse was checking his vitals, she squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back." the nurse said with a smile on her face.

Overcome with joy Elliot turned to Olivia, picked her up, and spun her around. "He's responsive!" he said happily, holding on to Olivia's wrists.

"I know!" she said laughing and then without thinking placed a quick kiss on Elliot's lips. "Let's go see him." she said and walked into the room with her daughters. Once Elliot had gotten over his shock he ran after them to see his son.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting alone in his apartment, Elliot couldn't help but think about Olivia. He was worried that Olivia was just tired and didn't know what she was saying when she said I love you too, but he needed to know for sure because this woman was his world. He knew that they needed to talk but this wasn't exactly the best time. He tried to put it in the back of his mind but she was all he could think about.

Finally he just thought 'Screw it' and decided that he would go talk to her now. He grabbed his keys, wallet, gun, and shield before getting into his car and driving to Olivia's house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and after a moment his fourth daughter answered. "Hey daddy. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today." she said after she had let him in.

"Kinda got sent home for slapping a perp, so I went and saw Will, dropped by the house for a few, and now I'm over here. I came over to talk to your Mom. Are you guys busy?" he asked his daughter nervously.

"Nope. Laney is over here and we were making cupcakes in the kitchen. Come on, let's go find them." Greenly said with a smile as she led her father into the house. They walked into the kitchen to find Olivia, Lilli, and Greenly's friend Laney listening to music and making cupcakes.

"Mom, Dad's here. He wanted to talk to you."Greenly told Olivia after she shut off the radio.

"Daddy!" Lilli exclaimed when she saw her father. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "We make cupcakes." she said in a happy but tired voice. Then she yawned and laid her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"I see that baby. Hey Liv." He said when he saw that she had turned around.

"Hey El." she said with a smile as she walked over to where he was. "Just let me put these in the oven and lay her down then we'll talk."

"I'll go put her down." Elliot said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Laney and I are gonna go outside and play basketball until her Mom comes to get her."Greenly told her mother and the two girls left the room also, leaving Olivia alone to wonder what Elliot wanted to talk about. She put the cookies in the oven and went into the living room to wait for Elliot.

Not long after she started waiting, Elliot came walking down the stairs. He walked over to her and sat down beside her on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked as she tuned towards him.

"Livvy, I know that this isn't the best time but I want you to hear me out. I want to talk about us." he said in an unsure voice.

"What about us?" Olivia asked even though she already knew.

"Come on, Liv. You know good and well what I'm talking about. We have been dancing around this for weeks and I don't think that I can hold my feelings in anymore. Look at me Olivia." he said and tilted her chin up so that they were eye to eye again.

"We can't do this El." she said sadly.

"Why not? Huh, Liv? We are adults and we love each other. We were married and have children. Don't try to deny what you feel, these last few weeks we have come so far. We stopped fighting, slept in the same bed, made out like teenagers, spent countless hours cuddled up on the couch watching movies with our girls, and Liv, I heard you say you love me back the other night. Don't try and tell me that none of that means anything to you because I never stopped thinking about you and I know that you never stopped thinking about me either."

"We were just caught up in the moment. If we still had feelings for each other then we wouldn't have gotten divorced in the first place." by this time Olivia was almost in tears because she knew that everything that Elliot was saying was true but she couldn't risk getting hurt again.

"Liv that's bull and you know it." when she made no effort to reply Elliot did the last thing that he could think of to get her to admit it. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He felt her kiss back and knew that she was coming around. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her until air became absolutely necessary. When they pulled apart Olivia tried to break eye contact again but Elliot took her head in his hands and held it at an angle where she had to look at him. "Tell me you didn't feel that spark. Tell me that you felt absolutely nothing and you want me to leave. If you can look me in the eyes and say that then I will leave and never mention it again." he said as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs.

"P-please don't make me do this." Olivia choked out.

"Why not? Just say it Liv and this will all be over." Elliot pushed. He had to get her back. He needed her as much as he needed to breathe.

"I c-can't say it." she said while letting the tears escape from her eyes.

"I know you can't, because you feel the same way. Admit it baby."

"No. I can't risk getting hurt again, my heart can't take it." Olivia cried.

"Olivia if you give me another chance I promise that I'll never hurt you again. I will prove to you how much you mean to me and we can grow old together like we were always meant to. I love you Olivia." Elliot was upset to know that she was scared to be with him because she thought he would hurt her again, but after everything they had been through he wasn't surprised.

"I love you too!" Olivia cried and fell into her man's arms. He held her and played with her hair until she was through crying.

"Will you give me another chance?" he asked when she finally looked up at him.

"Yeah." she said with a small smile. Elliot wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and then leaned in to kiss her again. When they finished Elliot laid on the couch with the woman he loved on his chest thinking about how lucky he was. He finally had her back.

They had been laying there for about fifteen minutes when Elliot's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

_"Hello, Mr. Stabler. This is Jenny from the hospital. You and Mrs. Stabler need to come down here, NOW!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elliot jumped off of the couch so quickly that he threw Olivia to the floor. "Ouch! Elliot! What's wrong?" she asked after she had picked herself up.

"They need us at the hospital." he said quickly.

"What for?" Olivia asked. She was very worried that something was wrong with Will.

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask. They just told me that they needed us at the hospital now."

"Well lets go then!" she said and went to grab her purse and keys off of the counter. "You go get Lilli, I'll get your stuff." she said and grabbed his things off of the counter before throwing them in her purse. Then she ran out the door to find Greenly. She called her name three times and then she came running over.

"What is it, momma?" she asked worriedly.

"We have to get to the hospital. Did Mrs. Carter come and get Laney yet?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah. They left like five minutes ago. Is something wrong with Will?" Greenly could feel the tears coming to her eyes at the thought of something being wrong with her brother.

"I don't know yet baby. Come on, let's get in the car and your Dad and sister will be out in a minute. Right after the words left her mouth, Elliot came running from the house with a sleeping Lilli in his arms. They all get into the SUV and Elliot drove them to the hospital as fast as he could without his siren.

When they finally got there Elliot let his girls out and went to park the car. He parked it and ran as fast as he could into the hospital. When he got to the elevator Olivia, Greenly, and Lilli were still waiting for it to come down. It took a few moments, but it finally got there and they all rushed in. Olivia quickly pushed the button and the elevator went up to the pediatrics floor.

Before the doors could even open all the way they were all out of the elevator. "Jenny, what's up with Will?" Olivia asked after she had gotten to the nurse's desk.

"He's awake!" Jenny exclaimed happily. Will had been her patient for almost a month and he had a special place in her heart.

"Really?" Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! Really!" Jenny laughed. "Now go see your little boy." she said and that's all they needed to hear.

Walking into Will's room they saw him sitting up in the middle of his bed looking extremely confused but when he spotted his family his face lit up. "Mommy! Daddy! Greenly! Lilli!" he exclaimed happily.

"Will!" Lilli squealed. She had missed her twin so much and she was definitely the most excited to have him awake. She squirmed out of her mother's arms and over to her twin's bed.

"Lilli!" he squealed back with just as much excitement in his voice.

"Uppie, Mommy!" she demanded when she figured out that she couldn't get up there herself.

Olivia walked over and lifted her little girl up on the bed with her brother, then they all gathered around the hospital be to see the little boy that they had all been missing so much.

A few minutes later Jenny walked in. "When can we take him home, Jenny?" Elliot asked the woman who had been with his son from the beginning.

"Well we are running some tests now to make sure everything is okay and if they all come back good then you guys can hopefully take him home in a day or two." Jenny informed them with a smile on her face.

"That's great!" Olivia said with happiness evident in her voice.

"Yes, it is. Now I'm gonna go and let you guys spend some time with your little boy." Jenny said to them before exiting the room.

Elliot and Olivia turned around to see their three children sitting on the bed together, all with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Elliot put his hand on the small of Olivia's back and guided her over to the bed for some much needed family time.

They stayed there for hours, just laughing and joking and spending time with their son. When Elliot finally looked at his watch he saw that it was almost nine o'clock. Visiting hours were over and Will was almost asleep.

"Hey, Liv?" he whispered. "Do you want me to go ask the nurse if one of us can stay here with Will tonight?"

"Um, I asked when I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. She said that one of us was welcome to stay. Do you want to stay or should I?"

"Why don't we call Fin and see if he will watch the girls?" he suggested.

"Okay, I'll step outside and call him. Why don't you go sing to Lilli and get her to sleep?"

"Alright." he said and went over to get his youngest daughter. He picked her up and started singing their song. (A/N: I have no idea what the song should be and nobody gave me any input so...)

After he finished Olivia walked back in the room. She smiled when she saw both of her twins asleep. "He said he'd be here in ten." she whispered to Elliot and he nodded, letting her know that he heard.

"Greenly?" she said to her oldest daughter and then continued, "You and Lilli are going to stay with Uncle Fin tonight and your Daddy and I are going to stay here."

"Kay." Greenly said never looking up from her phone. Olivia just shook her head and smiled.

Ten minutes later their was a knock at the door and then it was opened and Fin entered the room. "Hey, Fin." Olivia greeted as she stood up.

"Hey babygirl." he replied, giving her a hug. "Hey El, Greenly."

"Hey, Fin." "Hey, Uncle Fin." came their replies at the same time.

"How's lil man doin'?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Olivia answered.

"Well, at least he's awake. Tell him that Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch are coming to see him tomorrow."

"Okay, Fin, we will. Thank you so much for keeping the girls tonight." Elliot said from his spot on the other side of the room.

"I'm happy to keep them, they are my babygirl juniors." Fin said causing everyone in the room that was still awake to laugh. "Well, I guess we should get going. Come on Greenly, let's go." he called to the teenager sitting on the other side of the room. Then he went to get Lilli from Elliot and, after saying their goodbyes, they headed out.

When the door closed Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled. "He's awake. Our little boy is finally awake." she said with a sigh of relief.

"I know." Elliot smiled back. "Now, come and sit with me." he said and held out his arms. Olivia happily walked over and planted herself on his lap. He reclined the uncomfortable hospital chair and then wrapped his arms around her and they both just sat there, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms again.

After a few minutes Elliot spoke. "So, what is the plan for Greenly's birthday in two days?" he asked. He had been at work a lot lately so he hadn't helped Olivia plan anything.

"I honestly don't think that she even realizes that her birthday is only two days away. She didn't mention anything about it but we both know how much she hates to have big celebrations for her birthday. If Will gets to come home then I will see if Casey can stay with him and Lilli while we take her out. She and Landon have been wanting to see Grown Ups 2 so I called him and asked him to come with us and then after the movie we can go and eat wherever she wants then head home. I know the squad will want to see her so I'll we'll take her to the precinct before the movie." Olivia informed him.

"Landon?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Landon." Olivia sighed. "El, that boy is her best friend and that's not gonna change no matter how much you want it to."

"Yeah well he's a teenage boy and she's my little girl." he pointed out.

"Okay, first of all they are best friends, nothing more, you and I both know that. Second of all they are the same age. And third of all Landon is the most respective and responsible teenage boy I know and he would do anything to protect Greenly. She told me herself that he was the only person she could talk to back when everything was going on and he listened and helped her out. They have been best friend for four years and you still haven't accepted it but you're going to have to accept it sometime because they are good for each other."

"Yeah, I know. It's just the fact that they might end up like us. It's possible that they will fall in love like we did and they might end up married, then there is the possibility that something will happen and my baby will get hurt. I know she's not a baby anymore but it's hard to see her growing up. It wasn't this hard with my other girls." he said as he played with her hair.

"That's probably because when they were growing up you were still trying to make detective and you weren't around for all of it, it just kind of happened." Olivia said. She knew that he regretted not being around for his first four kids and that's why he tried a lot harder with Greenly, Lilli, and Will.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he said while looking at the ground. Then he thought about something. "Hey, what if Will doesn't get to come home?"

"Then we will eat take-out and give her presents here and let her celebrate another day." Olivia stated.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah." Olivia said and Elliot could tell by the tone of her voice that she had something on her mind.

"What's on your mind, baby?" he asked. It felt so good to be able to call her that again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to tell the kids or not." she told him. "I mean I know that the twins won't understand but I think that Greenly would like to know."

"I think that she would too. Do you want to tell her tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea." she said with a yawn.

"Okay then. What do you say we get some sleep?" he asked the woman in his lap and she nodded while trying to stifle another yawn. Elliot reached over and grabbed the thin hospital blanket off the back of the chair and then turned off the lamp that was shedding light on the small room. He reclined the chair the rest of the way back and they both made themselves as comfortable as possible.

"I love you, Liv." Elliot whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek.

"Love you too." she replied and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Fin dropped the girls off at the hospital before he headed back to work. He was running late so he dropped them off at the front and told Greenly to text when they made it up. Greenly took her little sister's hand and they walked into the hospital. When they made it to Will's room both of their parents and Will were still asleep but what surprised Greenly was that her Mom was in her Dad's lap in the hospital chair and they were holding hands.

Smiling, she picked up her sister who was still half asleep and laid her on the wide chair that was in the corner of the room. Lilli immediately closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Greenly smiled at her sister and then walked over to the table beside Will's bed and picked up the bottle of water that her mom was drinking the night before. She walked quietly over to the chair that her her parents were sleeping on and stood behind it and opened the bottle of water and, with a smile on her face, poured some water in Elliot's ear.

Startled, he jumped up and Olivia almost fell off of his lap. "What the-" he said and then heard his daughter's laughs. "Little girl," he said when she had finished laughing "if your Mom wasn't on my lap right now you would so be dead."

"You better be glad you didn't throw me in the floor again or I would have killed you before you had the chance to kill her. On the other hand, since _somebody _almost got me thrown in the floor, I think that I should just stand up." Olivia said with a smirk towards her daughter.

"What? No, Momma, that's not necessary." she said and started backing away when her mom got out of the chair.

"Liv, door." Elliot said and Olivia sped over to stand in front of the door.

"Mom! Your suppose to take my side." she said and then noticed that Elliot was getting up. "Come on, it was just a joke." she said but Elliot continued to walk towards her. "I love you. Daddy." she whimpered and kept walking backwards until she hit the wall.

Elliot just smiled and closed the space between them. He lifted her up and then laid her on the ground and started to tickle her. "Daddy, stop! I give! Stop it!" she said, out of breath. When he stopped all three of them were laughing hysterically and had woken up the twins. Greenly caught her breath and then took the hand Elliot was offering to help her up.

"Look, you woke up your brother and sister. Nice going, babe." Olivia laughed.

"Hey! It's not all my fault!" she said look towards Elliot.

"And who poured the water in my ear?" he asked with a smile.

She started to say something back but was interrupted by somebody knocking on the door. When it opened, Jenny walked in. "Morning, guys. Just came to tell you that Will's tests came back normal and you can take him home anytime you want. Make sure that he doesn't do to much and gets lots of rest. If anything seems wrong bring him back right away and you will need to make an appointment for a check up." informed him.

A smile broke out on both Elliot and Olivia's faces. "Thank you so much, Jenny. You have been a great nurse and we couldn't have asked for anything more." Olivia told the woman that she had grown considerably close to in the last few weeks.

"You are very welcome." she smiled. "When you guys get ready to sign him out the papers are ready at the front desk. I have to go check on my other patients now but, you have my number, don't be a stranger." she said to Olivia.

"I won't. Bye. Thank you for everything!" Olivia said with a smile. She was overjoyed that her son was finally getting to come home.

An hour and a half later, everything was packed up, the release forms were signed, and they were all ready to take Will home. Elliot carried his youngest twins out of the hospital and down to the car, followed by the woman he loved and their oldest child. They got into the SUV and Elliot drove them to their house.

When they got there they spent time being a family, watching movies, playing games, and enjoying having the missing member of their family home.

At 3:30 it was time for Will and Lilli to take a nap. Elliot and Olivia put them both down together.

"Hey, El?" Olivia asked when they had made it downstairs.

"Yeah?" he said and sat down on the couch.

"Can we tell Greenly now?" she asked and plopped down on his lap.

He grunted and jokingly asked her what she had been eating before kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's tell her." he said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Go find her." Olivia said with a laugh.

"But I don't wanna!" Elliot fake whined but lightly pushed her up off his lap and went outside to find his daughter."

He found her outside swinging and talking on the phone. When she looked up and saw her father approaching her, Greenly told the person on the other end of the phone that she had to go and hung up.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked when he made it over to the swing set.

"Landon." she answered, getting off of the swing.

"What did he want?" he asked and Greenly rolled her eyes.

"He just wanted to talk, Daddy. That's what friends do." she told him.

Deciding to drop the subject, Elliot told her to come inside.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your Mom and I need to tell you something." he said and walked back to the house followed by his daughter. They went into the house and Elliot sat down on the end of the couch opposite of Olivia and Greenly stood up.

"What did you guys need to tell me?" she asked them.

"Well your mother and I wanted to tell you that we have decided to start seeing each other again." Elliot said, nervous about how his daughter would react.

She was speechless. Had she heard them right? Were her parents really back together? When she finally found her voice she stuttered "R-really?"

"Yes." they both said at the same time.

"That's great!" she said excitedly and her parents were relieved that she was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Elliot came over at seven o'clock to help Olivia with Greenly's birthday breakfast. Together, they cooked sausage, bacon, and french toast then got Olivia got dressed for the day and together they went to wake up their children.

They started in Lilli's room. "Wake up, Princess." Elliot said while sitting on the bed beside his daughter. Since she was a light sleeper, Lilli woke up easily and told her parents good morning.

"Morning baby!" they both said back. Olivia lifted her daughter from the bed and perched her on her hip. "Today is your big sister's birthday. You and Will have to go and wake her up." she informed Lilli.

"Kay. Wake up Will!" she told them and Olivia carried her out of her room and into her twin's. When they walked in Will was sitting up in his rubbing his eyes and Olivia knew that he was just waking up.

"Good morning, baby boy." she said and ruffled his hair.

"Mornin' Mommy." he said groggily and reached for Elliot to pick him up. Elliot lifted his son from the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Morning, Daddy, Lilli." he said and laid his head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Morning, Will!" Lilli said happily. She was a morning person person, unlike her twin.

"Good morning, bud. Guess what today is." he told his son.

"I dunno." he said, unenthusiastically.

"Today is Greenly's birthday. Are you ready to go wake her up?" he asked and Will nodded into his shoulder.

They all went into Greenly's room and when he saw her Elliot smiled. She slept just like Olivia. She was laying on her stomach with her brown hair fanned out around her head. She had a blanket over one side of her body and her left arm and leg were hanging off of the bed.

Elliot and Olivia quietly walked over to her bed and sat the twins down on the end of it. Will, who wanted to go back to sleep, walked over to the other side of Greenly and laid down, making his parents laugh. Lilli on the other hand was wide awake and ready for her siblings so be also. She jumped onto her sisters back and said "Wake up! Happy birfday!" Greenly groaned and rolled over, making Lilli fall off of her back and into the space between her and Will on the bed.

She looked at her parents in confusion. "What are you guys doing? It's not my birthday." she said and they laughed.

"It's August fourth, baby. Unless I'm seriously confused, fourteen years ago today I was in the hospital about to have you." Olivia said to her daughter.

"Oh! I didn't even realize that my birthday was today." she said with a smile and then grabbed her little sister, who was trying to climb on her again. "What do you think your doing, squirt?" she asked while tickling her.

"Sissy! Let go!" she squealed, trying to get out of Greenly's grasp.

Greenly let go of her sister and sat her on the ground. "Where is Will?" she asked.

"He is on the other side of you." Elliot said with a smile as he lifted Lilli up.

She looked behind her to see Will laying there looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "Good morning, buddy." she said to her brother.

"Morning, sissy." he said and gave her a hug.

Greenly stood up and got her brother off of her bed. "I need food." she said to her parents when she was standing in front to them.

"I will never understand how somebody as little as you eats so much." Elliot laughed. His daughter ran a lot, he figured that was how she stayed so small.

"It's a gift." she told him with a smile. "Anyways, what did you cook me?"

"We cooked sausage, bacon, and french toast." Olivia told her daughter with a laugh. She still couldn't believe that her baby girl was already fourteen. It seemed like only just yesterday that the nurse at the hospital placed Greenly in her arms for the fist time.

**August 4th, fourteen years ago**

** It was 6:27 in the morning and after fifteen hours of labor, Olivia was exhausted, but incredibly happy. The moment she heard her baby girl cry for the first time Olivia was overcome with happiness. She was finally a mother, she had a child. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined starting a family but she wouldn't change any of it for the world.**

** The nurse took her baby away to get her cleaned up but brought her back in a few moments and placed her on Olivia's chest. "Baby girl Benson. Born August fourth at 6:27 a.m. Six pounds thirteen ounces and twenty inches long." she said after getting the baby situated on her mother's chest. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while."**

** After the nurse had gone, Olivia looked down at her beautiful baby girl. She was all her, everything except the nose. She had Elliot's nose. As she stared into her newborn's big brown eyes she realized that all of the pain was worth it, "Hey, babygirl. I'm your momma and I love you so much." she spoke to her daughter with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. "It's just you and me little girl and I might not be the best mom in the world but I will always love you. Well, now that your here, you need a name." She wanted her daughter's name to be different, not something that everybody had. She had the middle name picked but wasn't quite decided on the first name. She had a few picked out but she hadn't made any final decisions yet and her thinking time was cut short when her daughter decided to make an appearance two and a half weeks early.**

** She mentally went back to the list of names that she had. None of them fit her daughter except for the one that she had almost marked off the list. "Greenly Elle Benson" Olivia said aloud and smiled. It was absolutely perfect.**

Present day

She smiled at the memory and followed her family downstairs for breakfast. They all sat down at the table and enjoyed breakfast together. When everybody was almost through, there was a knock on the door. Olivia went to answer it and found that Landon had arrived.

"Morning, Liv." he said to her with a smile.

"Morning, Landon. Come on in and get some breakfast." she told him while backing up to let him in. He had taken to calling her Liv quite a while ago but he still called Elliot Mr. Stabler and he never told the boy otherwise.

Landon and Olivia entered the kitchen together. Greenly was sitting at the end of the table with her back to them so she didn't know that Landon was in the room. The boy put his finger to his lips, signaling for everyone to be quiet, and then he went up behind the chair that his best friend was sitting in and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said loudly into her ear.

"Is it mom?" she asked with a laugh, knowing that it was her best friend.

"Wrong!" he said and messed up her hair. Man he loved this girl.

"Hey!" she said, standing up.

"Happy birthday." he said and gave her a hug. "Good morning, Mr. Stabler, mini Stablers.." he said to the rest of his best friends family.

"Morning, Landon." Elliot said, eying the teenager up and down. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

"Thank you, Sir, but I ate breakfast with my grandma this morning." he told the man that he was a little scared of.

"I'm going up stairs to get dressed. Do you want me to dress the twins?" she asked her mom.

"No, they can wear what they slept in. Me and Dad are taking you and Landon out today. Aunt Casey and Vince are coming over to stay with them since Will doesn't need to be to active." Olivia told her daughter.

"Okay then. I'll be back in a few." she said and went up the stairs.

As Elliot watched his daughter walk up the stairs he thought about the day that he met her.

**June 15, fourteen years ago**

** Elliot stood in front of the door to Olivia's apartment feeling extremely nervous. It had taken him a long time but he finally found her. Slowly, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door and after a moment her heard it being unlocked.**

** When it opened Olivia just stood there staring at Elliot in shock. "W-what are you doing here?" she choked out while staring at the man that she thought she'd seen the last of sixteen months ago.**

** "Will you let me in so I can talk to you?" he asked and without a word Olivia backed up so he could come into her apartment. She sat down on the couch and Elliot followed, noticing the toys that were strung across the floor.**

** "So, we have a little girl?" he asked, noticing all of the pink toys and the picture of a baby wrapped in a pink blanket that adorned the wall.**

** "Yes, we do." Olivia said simply. "Elliot, why are you here?"**

** "I came here because I want a relationship with our daughter and I..." he started but trailed off. What if Olivia didn't feel the same way? How could she after the things he had said to her?**

** "And you what?" Olivia pressed, highly pissed off at him for thinking that he could just waltz back into their lives.**

** "Nothing!" he said a little to quickly. "It doesn't matter."**

** "Yes, Elliot, it does. You said all those things months ago and now you just walk back here wanting her and won't even tell me the whole reason why your here? Well you can either tell me or walk right back out that door and back to the family you were so worried would hate you because of her." Olivia told him angrily.**

** "Olivia my divorce was finalized five months after you left and my kids love and miss you a lot. It took me about two days after you left to realize what I had done. After that I looked and looked for you but it seemed like you'd just disappeared. I looked for months and when I was just about to give up I found you. Olivia Serena Benson, I love you. Have since the day we met and having a baby with you is something amazing. I know that you can't forgive me right now but please, consider letting me into your lives." he asked. He knew that if he didn't tell her, Olivia would send him out the door and he would never meet his daughter so he figured he had nothing to lose by telling her.**

** Speechless, Olivia looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. When she finally managed to spit something out her words were the last ones Elliot was expecting to hear. "Would you like to meet your daughter, El?" she asked. She loved this man with all her heart but they still had a long way to go before she could tell him.**

** "I'd love that." Elliot said with tears forming in his own eyes.**

** Without a word, Olivia stood up and lead Elliot to a door with the initials GEB on it. She opened it and walked over to a crib in the corner of the room with Elliot right behind. Looking into the crib Elliot saw a little girl laying down rubbing her eyes. "Ma!" she squealed upon seeing Olivia.**

** "Well hello there, pumpkin. Did you have a nice nap?" she asked and blew a raspberry into her daughter's stomach. She giggled then noticed the man standing beside them and hid her face in her mother's neck. "Your not shy!" Olivia said and tickled Greenly's stomach. **

** Olivia slowly turned to Elliot and gave him a small smile. "Meet your daughter, El." she said with a small smile and handed the little girl to him. **

** Elliot took the little girl from her arms and placed her on his hip. He was mesmerized by her. She was the perfect replica of Olivia, except for her nose. He looked into her chocolate colored orbs and could have sworn they were copied straight off of her mother's face. Their baby was absolutely beautiful. "Hey, baby. I'm your Daddy." he said to her with a proud smile on his face. "What's her name?" he asked Olivia, who was admiring the two of them.**

** "Greenly Elle Benson." Olivia told him with a smile. **

** Elliot looked back down at the little girl in his arms and knew that coming after them was the best decision he'd ever made. These girls were two of the most important things in the world to him and he promised himself then and there that he would never let them go again.**

They had come so far since then. Now he and Olivia were together and had two other miracles that were a part of them both. Greenly had changed his life for the better and he wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
